YuGiOh vs Digimon
by Robin8
Summary: I'm 13 but I DO know my anime pretty well..and I can spell!!


Yu-Gi-Oh vs. Digimon By:Robin  
  
DISCLAIMER - Robin - All right. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Digimon (any season), Pokemon, or Dragon Ball Z. The people who do own those have really hard-to-spell names so I won't put them! And just in case I forgot something that stupid ass lawyers would bug me about... *Grabs a gun and shoots all lawyers that work for Yu-Gi-Oh!, Digimon, Pokemon, & Dragon Ball Z (which I do not own)* HA! NOW I CAN'T GET SUED! *A summons comes and tells Robin he's getting sued for killing those people* ...... YEAH RIGHT! * Shoots the messenger carrying the summons* Now enjoy the fic!  
  
Scean 1----------------------------------------------------  
  
Zoe - * Sits with T'ea* Uhhhhhhh..... you taking part in this?  
  
T'ea - No. Popcorn?  
  
Zoe - Sure!  
  
J.P - Wait for me! I want some popcorn!* Seto trips him*  
  
Seto - HAHAHAHAHAHA! I love to do that!  
  
J.P - Hey buster! Don't do that!  
  
Seto - Don't say buster fatty!  
  
Tom - Don't call him fatty!  
  
Mokaba - Don't tell Seto what to do. He is richer then you.  
  
Yami - They are hopeless.  
  
Takuya - I won't be talking.  
  
Yami - Screw you.  
  
Takuya - WHAT?  
  
Scean 2----------------------------------------------------  
  
Grumblemon - Me want sprirts!  
  
Takuya - Sprirts this, sprirts that. IS THAT ALL YOU TALK ABOUT?  
  
Grumblemon - Yes. ME WANT SPRIRTS!  
  
Seto - Shut the hell up!* kills Grumblemon*  
  
Koji - Let fight to see who is better, Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! cast - Fine  
  
Scean 3---------------------------------------------------  
  
Digimon Cast - Sprirt Evolution!  
  
Agunimon - Let's fight!  
  
Seto - What the hell?!  
  
Kendomon - Who fights who?  
  
Bettlemon - I fight with Zoe.  
  
Kasemon - Like hell you are.  
  
Bettlemon - Why me?  
  
T'ea - Here, I'll choose: Kunamon vs. Joey Bettlemon vs. Seto Kendomon vs. .....  
  
Mai - ME!  
  
Yami - You weren't in the first chapter Mai.  
  
Mai - The writer forgot about me in the first one.  
  
T'ea - Fine then. Then, Agunimon vs. Yami  
  
Scean 4---------------------------------------------------  
  
T'ea- Go!  
  
Kunamon - CRYSTAL FREEZE!  
  
Joey - RED EYES, INFURNO FIRE BLAST!* Fractl-code is around Kunamon then turns into Tom, Tom is disinitgrated* I win!  
  
T'ea - Next up, Bettlemon vs. Seto  
  
Bettlemon - THUNDER FIST!  
  
Seto - You call that thunder? No, this is thunder. BLUE EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON! NEUTRON BLAST!* Turns into J.P, J.P dies of electrocution*  
  
T'ea - Now Kendomon vs. Mai  
  
Mai - Go easy on me sweety.*Blows kiss to Kendomon*  
  
Kendomon - LOBO KENDO!  
  
Mai - HARPY'S PET DRAGON! ATTACK!*Kendomon turns into Koji and dies*  
  
T'ea - Now Agunimon vs. Yami.  
  
Yami - Want me to go easy on you?  
  
Agunimon - I was just about to ask you that.  
  
Odd voice - We sure aren't.  
  
Seto - Not them!  
  
Ash - That's right. We're back!  
  
Yami - How did you guys get out?  
  
Misty - Pegasus helped us. With his eye.  
  
Bakura - But I took it.  
  
Yami - WHAT?!?!  
  
Bakura - Bye.  
  
Agunimon - PYRO DART! *Pokemon cast dies*  
  
Yami - Wow! As much as I loved watching that... we still need to fight. DARK MAGICAN! DARK MAGIC ATTACK!*Agunimon turns into Takuya and Takuya dies*  
  
Zoe - N-Now I'm all alone!  
  
Yami - No......*Sends Zoe to the...* SHADOW REALM! Now you are! I love doing that.  
  
Seto - WHAT IS THE SHADOW REALM?!  
  
Yami - A PLACE FOR EVIL LIKE POKEMON AND DIGIMON!  
  
Seto - Oh...*Goku falls on Seto* Ah!  
  
Goku - What the...food!  
  
DBZ cast - NOT NOW GOKU!  
  
Joey - IT'S A NEVER ENDING STORY!  
  
-----TO BE SCREWED UP & CONTINUED-----  
  
Writer's Note: I got some pretty...uh...''honest'' reviews on my first chapter of my anime wars and I will thank everyone that sent in a review by posted their names down here. Check 'em out 'cause they are honest people and good writers!  
  
Malexthehedgehog digicharat08 Lynn-chan Y Sunfire  
  
These people liked my story and this guy hated it (Hey! I said honest and that I'd post everyone!)  
  
LightningDragon  
  
And this girl was SO honest, she was scared of it! ^^  
  
Jesse the Dark Magician Girl  
  
Okay....that's all! Next time we'll be *dun dun dah!* Yu-Gi- Oh! vs. DBZ (Yu-Gi-Oh! kinda is winnin' these huh? ^^; Preview : Seto versus Vegeta.......your mind can take it from there! Bai!) 


End file.
